The Team Crafted Show!
by crystaldragon275
Summary: Team Crafted, their friends, and some OCs do this show! Things started out normal, and then dramatic stuff happened, and now some of the cast are on an adventure. What will happen to them? Find out!
1. Episode 1- A Crazy Pilot

The Team Crafted Show!

**A/N: Welcome to The Team Crafted Show!  
Solar: Isn't it Team Crafted that says that?**

**Aqua: Nope, I'm pretty sure it's Crystal.**

**Anyway, it's a humorous show about Team Crafted and their friends as they do random, crazy, and hilarious stuff!**

**Solar: That sounds like fun!**

**Aqua: It will be.**

**Well, enjoy the intro with Sky and an OC, Airheart!**

(Sky and Airheart are on a field background, standing on fake grass)

Sky: Hello, I'm Skydoesminecraft. :)

Airheart: And I'm Airheart. :)

Sky: And this is the Team Crafted show special episode. :)

Airheart: Actually, it's our intro. ._.

Sky: Oh, son of a— :(

**Cut!**

**Take 2!**

Sky: Hello, I'm Skydoesminecraft. :)

Airheart: And I'm Airheart. :)

Sky: And this is the Team Crafted Show intro. :)

Airheart: And we're gonna…What's my line again? ._.

Sky: Oh, for the love of Notch, Airheart, read the *beep*ing script for once. :(

**Cut!**

**Take 3!**

Sky: Hello, I'm Skydoesminecraft. :)

Airheart: And I'm going to be in another story. :)

Sky: AIRHEART STOP SPOILING THINGS! D:

**Cut!**

**Take 4!**

Airheart: And I'm Airheart. :)

Sky: And this is the Team Crafted— :)

Airheart: Hey, Sky? :)

Sky: WHAT THE NETHER, AIRHEART?! D:

Airheart: I just noticed. We're introducing the show, and making bloopers, too! Isn't that funny! XD

Sky: No. No, it's not. (Turns to the screen and walks closer to the camera) You know what, forget it. Let's do the summary. -_-

Airheart: I'll do a song about it. :D

Sky: Oh, dear Notch, no… O=

Airheart: (Singing) EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! (Loud voice breaks all glass, including lights) EVERYTHING IS COOL BECAUSE THIS IS A SHOW! EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! IT'S THE TEAM CRAFTED SHOOOOOOW! :D

Sky: … ._.

Airheart: How was it? :D

Sky: So, we'll be… :)

Airheart: I'll sing it! (Singing) EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! WE'LL BE DOING FUN AND CRAZY STUFF! EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM! :o

(Airheart rushes out of the background)

Sky: (Sigh) Anyway, yeah, that's we'll we be doing. See ya! :)

(Airheart runs back onto the background with toilet paper all over her)

Airheart: Did I miss something? :)

(The background darkens)

The End

**A/N: That's the intro!**

**Aqua: Ha! It was so funny!**

**Solar: I found it more than funny. I believe the word 'hilarious' describes this far better than just 'funny'!**

**(Sigh)**

**Aqua: Anyway, please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* Help me. ;-;**

**All: See ya! :D**


	2. Episode 2- Prank War Begins!

Chapter 2- Prank War Begins!

**A/N: And we're back! Today, Airheart declares prank war on Mitch and Team Crafted (except deadlox) for kicking setosorcerer.**

**Solar: Am I the only one that agrees?**

**Aqua: Well, there are fans of Seto **_**and **_**Mitch that were unhappy about it.**

**Same here.**

**Solar: Let's begin already. -_-**

**Okay, then. Enjoy!**

(It opens in a room with two wool chairs and a table, with a wooden floor and wooden walls; Seto and Deadlox are standing in front of the table)

Seto: Hey, I'm setosorcerer. :)

Deadlox: And I'm DeadloxMC. :)

Seto: And this is Episode 2 of the Team Crafted Show. :)

Deadlox: And today we're gonna- :)

(Airheart comes onto the background on a giant yellow tank with black as a secondary color and wheel color, carrying a megaphone)

Airheart: Attention! I declare prank war on Mitch and Team Crafted except for Deadlox for kicking setosorcerer! :(

Seto: Seriously?! We're dragging the fact that I'm kicked and Mitch started the vote into this?! O=

**Cut!**

**Take 2!**

Seto: Hey, I'm setosorcerer. :)

Deadlox: And I'm DeadloxMC. :)

Seto: And this is Episode 2 of the Team Crafted Show. :)

Deadlox: And today we're gonna- :)

(A pink water balloon suddenly comes out of nowhere and hits him)

Deadlox: Hey! What the...? :(

(Airheart comes out throwing water balloons all over the place)

Airheart: WATER BALLOON FIIIIGHT! :D

(One water balloon hits the camera, the camera breaks)

**Cut!**

**Take 3!**

Seto: Hey, I'm setosorcerer. :)

Deadlox: And I'm setosorcerer. :)

Seto: No you're not. -_-

**Cut!**

**Take 4!**

Deadlox: And I'm DeadloxMC. :)

Seto: And this is Episode 2— :)

Airheart: And so begins— :D

Deadlox: FOR THE LOVE OF NOTCH, LET US DO THE SHOW! D:

(Airheart runs off)

Deadlox: Thank you. -_-

Setosorcerer: And that's all we have for today! See ya! :D

(The background darkens)

The End

**A/N: Well, that was random.**

**Aqua: And crazy.**

**Solar: And full of pranks.**

**We'll see ya next time on...**

**All: The Team Crafted Show!**


	3. Episode 3- The Craziest Prank

Chapter 3- The Craziest Prank

**A/N: And we're back!**

**Aqua: It's Day 1 of the week-long prank war, and the first prank is the craziest.**

**Solar: What is the prank? And will Mitch survive? Find out! Honestly, I hope he doesn't survive.**

**Bajan: Hey!**

**Aqua: Excuse my tomfriend. He's always rude.**

(It opens in a forest background, Jerome and Mitch are standing on fake grass)

Mitch: Hey, I'm BajanCanadian. :)

Jerome: And I'm Jerome. :)

Mitch: And this is Episode 3 of the Team Crafted Show. :)

Jerome: And we're gonna—Airheart, what the *beep* are you doing? :s

Airheart: (Whispering and setting down invisible whoopee cushions) Setting up a prank. X)

Jerome: (whispering) What?! =O

Airheart: Once Mitch—Here he comes! (Runs off) =D

Jerome: Wait, Air— =O

(Mitch walks onto the cushion-covered floor, a farting sound is heard)

Audience: (Laugh) XD

Mitch: (Blushing) That wasn't me! (Continues stepping on invisible cushions, a fart sound is heard everytime) :(

Audience: (LAUGH) XD

(Airheart makes all the cushions visible, Mitch's eyes widen and his jaw drops)

Airheart: YOU JUST GOT PRANKED! XD

Mitch: I was *beep*ing _pranked_ by a _girl_! D:

Airheart: Yes, yes you were. (Turns and walks off) :)

(Mitch groans in self-pity; The background darkens)

End of Day 1!

**A/N: Well...that was crazy.**

**Solar: *Laughing***

**Bajan: What's so funny?**

**Solar: YOU GOT PRANKED BY A **_**GIRL**_**!**

**Aqua: **_**SOLAR, STOP TEASING PEOPLE FOR ONE DING-DONG TIME!**_

**Solar: ...Yes, dear.**

**Aqua: *Sigh* Sorry. I'm all messed up.**

**It's fine. Anyway, please review.**

**Solar: And no flaming. *Tail lights on fire* What the heck?!**

***With Aqua* See ya!**


	4. Episode 4- Fighting Back

Episode 4- Fighting Back

**A/N: And we're back!  
Aqua: Today, Mitch decides to prank Airheart. Also, we have more TC allies, but it's only one youtuber, with his partner.**

**Solar: Who is it? Find out!**

**Summer: Also, sorry this took long to come out. Apparently, stuff got in the way...again.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

(It opens in a Fur Wood forest with a tower with a FLIPPING LOUD waterfall in it; Bashur and Pewface are standing beside the tower)

Bashur: Hey, I'm Bashurverse. :)

Pewface: And I'm Pewface. :)

Bashur: And this is episode 4 of the Team Crafted show. :)

Pewface: What's he doing? :S

(They turn to see Mitch putting a bucket of water on a plank of wood above the door to the tower)

Mitch: The oldest trick in the book. X)

(Mitch suddenly gets squashed by the door when Airheart opens it and gets splashed by the water in the bucket, which falls over)

Airheart: Mitch?! I'm gonna get you back! :(

(Airheart flies off)

Bashur: Anyway, time for a normal episode. Let's set off! :D

(The two walk through the forest, Bashur sees a ravine)

Bashur: Pewface! A ravine! :D  
Pewface: Help me...! (Voice trails off) D=

Bashur: Pewface? (Looks around) Pewface! PEWFACE! PEEEWWWFAAAACCCCCEEEEE! Where the Nether did he go?! D:

Mitch and Airheart: To be continued! :D

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**

**Aqua: Will Bashur **_**ever**_** find Pewface?  
Solar: I think he's—**

**Pewface: **_**Not**_** dead!**

**Summer: ...**

**Pewface: ...**

**Solar: Anyway, please review.**

**Aqua: And no flaming. *Summons a campfire* (Gasp)**

**All: SMORES!**

**Anyway, see ya!**


	5. Episode 5- Meanwhile, At The Studio

Episode 5- Meanwhile, At the Studio

**A/N: Welcome back to the Team Crafted Show!**

**Summer: And today, I'm the one who begins the summary! So, we look at what's happening back at the studio as Bashur looks for Pewface.**

**Winter: And now to reply to comments! In reply to BlazetheDragonite: Yeah, it **_**is **_**kinda weird sometimes.**

**In reply to : Lol indeed!**

**Aqua: In reply to Angel999FTW: Of course you guys can! We'll PM for sure!**

**Solar: In reply to Elementalist5: HALLELJAH INDEED! SMORES ARE EPIC! Anyway, thanks!  
All: Enjoy!  
**(It opens back at the studio in their living room as Airheart reads the reviews for their show; Mitch walks in) (A/N: Yeah, we decided to call him Mitch now.)

Mitch: What are you doing?

Airheart: Just looking at the reviews.

(She sees a review from Angel999FTW asking if she and her brother Dante can be on the show, she gasps)

Airheart: Mitch, your mind is gonna _blow _once you hear this!  
Mitch: What is it? WHAT IS IT? _WHAT IS IT? __**WHAT IS IT? **__**WHAT—**_(Head explodes and reappears)

Airheart: An author named Angel999FTW and her brother Dante are asking if they can be on the show!

Mitch: _**OH MY NOTCH—!**_ (Head once again explodes and reappears)

Airheart: Is that a yes or a no?

Mitch: Well, actually, that was not a signal, but YES!

Airheart: Okay, then!

(Meanwhile, back in Fur Wood Forest, Bashur is looking for Pewface when he suddenly sees a tombstone)

Bashur: Huh? Let me see... "Bashur fell out of the world here—" _WHAT? NO I DIDN'T! _What is this? And where's Pewface?

(Meanwhile, underground)

Zombie: This is taking forever! When will he be here?

Spider: Give it time! He's still looking for the dog!  
Zombie: *Beep* you, spidey.

Spider: *Beep* you too.

Enderman: Guys, monsters don't swear!  
Zombie and Spider: WE KNOW!  
Skeleton: Oh my Notch...

Prince: *Beep* you all!

(Meanwhile, in the studio)

Airheart: We really need to get those monsters to stop swearing. That's _our _job!

(Meanwhile, back at Fur Wood forest)

Bashur: What was that Gravestone all about? I did _not _fall out of the world!

(He encounters a tower)

Bashur: Ooh, a tower!

(He walks in)

Bashur: Well, this is cool.

(He goes upstairs to find multiple chests, a brewing stand, and a door to another room)

Bashur: This...seems kinda royal.

(He checks the first chest, which has all sorts of food in it)

Bashur: What...?

(The second chest has armor)  
Bashur: What the Nether is this?

(The third chest had the three jewels of the elements)

Bashur: HOLY STYX THIS IS THE CASTLE THE DIMENSIONAL THREE USED TO LIVE IN!

(He pants)

Bashur: But where are they? Wait a minute...

(He remembers Airheart and her wings which are the same color as her Mom's) (A/N: We're not talking about Upendi. We're talking about the Aetherdragon.)

Bashur: Her name...her wings...her flying...her element... (Gasp) She might be the last living member! I have to find her!

(Airheart appears in front of him)

Airheart: Airheart here. What's up?

Bashur: Airheart, are there any living members of your team?

Airheart: Yeah, but we got separated...

Bashur: Well, I think if we search hard enough, we could find them!  
Airheart: Are you serious?

Bashur: Well, if you say they're alive...

Airheart: DEAL! Also...

Bashur: What?

Airheart: Once we manage to find them, as a reward for your help, you shall gain your own element.

Bashur: Whoa, really?

(Airheart creates a jewel that looks exactly like a whole melon, only smaller...and it's a jewel)

Airheart: Yep. The Element of Melons.

Bashur: ...

Airheart: *Puts melon gem in pocket* Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Bashur: *Snaps out of it* Right!  
(They set off; Back at the studio)

Deadlox: To be continued!

**A/N: Another cliffhanger!**

**Aqua: So, yes, the Dimensional Three are in this one. Will they be found along with Pewface? Find out next time on...**

**All: The Team Crafted Show!**

**Aqua: Now, guys, let's get packing.**


	6. Episode 6- The Next Prank and a Reunion

Episode 6- The Next Prank and a Reunion

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: Today, as Airheart and Bashur search for Pewface (and the Dimensional Three), Airheart attempts to prank Mitch again, only to find two new partners.**

(It opens in an abandoned village as Airheart's digging a hole; Bashur is looking around the village and notices)

Bashur: What are you doing? :S  
Airheart: I'm fighting back at Mitch for his prank. X)

(Airheart covers the hole with sticks and leaves)

Airheart: It's gonna be so cool! :D  
Bashur: I'm not so sure— :(

Airheart: Someone's coming! :D  
(Airheart grabs Bashur and takes him behind a building; a girl and her brother walk through the village and accidently fall into the hole)

Airheart: Wait, that's not Mitch! D:  
Bashur: Ah, crud. -_-

(They run out and see the two trying to find a way out)

Airheart: Wait a second...(Gasp) Angel999FTW?! Dante?! O=  
Dante: How'd you know our names?! O=  
Airheart: I saw your sister's review. :)

Dante: Oh... ._.

Angel: Wait, you're saying we're on the show right now?! O=

(Airheart nods)  
Angel: Oh my gosh! :D

Bashur: Airheart, don't you think we should bring them up? :S  
Airheart: Totally! I don't really have a rope, though... ._.

Bashur: Airheart... ._.

Airheart: And I don't have enough sticks to make a ladder... :S

Bashur: Airheart. -_-

Airheart: And I'm not a unicorn— :(

Bashur: AIRHEART, YOUR _WINGS! _D:

Airheart: Oh yeah! :D  
(Airheart flies down and brings them back up)

Dante: Thanks. :)

Airheart: No problem. (Creates power ball) To the studio! :D

Angel: Wait, WHAT— D=

(They teleport; Back underground)

Skeleton: Dang it! It was getting good, too! :(

Spider: They'll be back. I just know it. :)

Prince: They better be! :(

(At the studio, Deadlox is sitting on a couch, reading, while Mitch is pacing)

Mitch: Seriously, first, Pewface disappears into Notch knows where, then Airheart leaves, and now we're waiting _forever _for them to get back! :(

Deadlox: Give 'em time. They're probably teleporting here right now. :)

(Airheart, Bashur, Angel, and Dante arrive)

Deadlox: Told ya. (Turns page of book) ;)

Bajan: _Finally! _You guys are here! :D

Deadlox: Wait, where's Pewface? ._.  
Airheart: Still gone. :(

Bajan: Dang! :(

Bashur: We'll find him...hopefully... ._.

Bajan: Not helping, Bashur! :(

Bashur: Sorry. :(

Bajan: Let's just start filming. :(

(Bajan gives a thumbs up to a girl in a black cloak with ocean blue eyes)

Airheart: She looks familiar... O=

Bajan: Hey, guys, it's me, BajanCanadian and DeadloxMC, and welcome back to the Team Crafted Show! Before we begin, please welcome our new cast members, Angel999FTW and her brother, Dante! :D

Audience: YAY! :D

(Angel and Dante wave; Airheart unknowingly glances at Dante)

Airheart: (Thinking) _He looks a lot like Bajan... :o_

Bajan: Anyway, today on the Team Crafted show, we'll be doing a quiz featuring Skydoesminecraft! :D  
(Sky is teleported to the studio; A stand featuring papers full of questions appears in front of him)

Sky: ...What's going on here? :S

Bajan: We're doing a quiz with you as the host! :D

Sky: Oh, *beep*. :(

(Stands appear in front of Airheart, Angel, and Dante; Sky picks up the paper and reads the questions)

Sky: Question 1: Airheart, what is the last name of all Dragon-Human Hybrids? :)  
Airheart: Dragon. :)

Sky: Correct! Question 2: Angel, what's my foot size—Wait, _WHAT?! _D=

Angel: I don't know.

Sky: Uh...correct. ._.

Dante: WHAT?! O=

Sky: Question 3: Dante, did you fall into a hole before coming here? :)

Dante: Yeah, apparently Airheart set up a trap for Mitch as a prank... :S

Sky: Correct! :D

Bajan: And that was Quizzes with Sky! See you next time on the Team Crafted show! :D

(The camera girl stops filming and the stands disappear)

Airheart: That was epic— :D

(Airheart sees a streak of red beneath the camera girl's cloak)

Airheart: What the...? :o

Girl: What? ._.

Airheart: Is that a streak of red?! :S

Girl: ...Yeah... ._.

Airheart: And you also seem to have blue eyes...

Girl: And...?! :o

Airheart: ...Who are you?

Girl: ...(Sigh) Airheart... c:

(The camera girl takes off her cloak, revealing Midnight, dressed in a black tank top with red jewels, black shorts, and black shoes)

Midnight: It's me, Midnight... :)

Airheart: (GASP) :D

(Airheart flies to Midnight, the two sisters hug)

Audience: Aww... :D

Airheart: I can't believe it's actually you... :'D

Midnight: I couldn't believe it was you, either... :')

(The two release each other after a moment)

Airheart: So, where were you all this time? :)

Midnight: Well, see, I woke up in a forest biome next to a tower with a waterfall (which was loud), and after walking for an hour, Bajan and I met, and he made me the new camera girl. Where were _you? _:)

Airheart: Looking for you and Solar, fighting zombies, making songs, doing this show...The list goes on and on. :)

Midnight: Whoa... :O

Bajan: Well, now that you guys reunited how about I send you two back with Bashur, Angel, and Dante? :)

Midnight and Airheart: WHAT?! O=

(Everyone except Mitch, Deadlox, and Sky teleport out; Back at the village, they teleport in a house)

Midnight: Whoa...what happened here? :O  
Airheart: *Shrugs* I don't know. :s

Bashur: I guess we should probably continue our journey with you guys. :)

Dante: Yeah, it'll give Airheart's sister plenty of time to explain everything. :)

Voice: For sure. :)

Airheart: Get out of here, random voice! :(

Voice: Fine! :(

Bashur: Thank Notch! -_-  
(The five set off; Back at the studio)

Bajan and Deadlox: To be continued! :D  
**A/N: It's here at last!  
Aqua: Reply time! In reply to Guest: YAY! And here's the chapter. YAY AGAIN!**

**In reply to another Guest: You can, and here's a tip: Don't threaten to curse. *Everyone notices a curse filter* That's not mine...it is.**

**Solar: In reply to The Dragon Flame: Here it is! WOOHOO!**

**Anyway, please no flaming in the reviews! If you do, you'll join them on their journey...Just kidding!  
All: See ya!**


	7. Episode 7- Let's Go To Space!

Episode 7- Let's Go To Space!

**A/N: Welcome back to the Team Crafted Show!**

**Aqua: Today the group decides to go to Space to look for Solar.**

**Solar: And they meet two new guests!**

**Summer: They're...Nah, I won't tell you!**

**Reply time! In reply to sean moran 3557: Of course! It's not a stupid question unless it's never been asked!**

**Winter: In reply to Guest: Hey, Dragon Flame! Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for!**

**Aqua: In reply to AnimalLove333: (1st review) Actually, you're introduced in this one! (2nd) Blame life for the slowness. (3rd) Yeah, not haveing an OC accepted can be a little tough...but we are survivors...**

**Winter: In reply to Guest: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH _ANYTHING?!_**

**Enjoy!**

(It opens in a red hill area, where everyone comes out of their tents which they found on a flat surface on a hill)

Everyone: Morning! :)

(Airheart randomly creates a power ball)

Airheart: LET'S GO TO SPACE! =D  
Everyone: WHAT?! D=

(They teleport to a spaceship along with another player)

Airheart: Hey, dillnex30! :D  
Dillnex: Um, hi... ._.

Midnight: Who's he? :s

Airheart: Dillnex30, a reviewer of this fanfiction who is now on the show! :)

Dillnex: How are we on a spaceship? ._.

Airheart: I teleported us here.

Dillnex: Oh... ._.

(The spaceship blasts off)

All: (Scream) D=

Dillnex: THIS IS AMAZING! IT'S LIKE RIDING IN AN AMUSMENT PARK! =D

Airheart: You mean like at... :)

(Everything freezes, Airheart hold up two Universal Studios passport-book things)

Airheart: Universal Studios! (Laughs) Cha-ching! (Continues to laugh) XD

(The things disappear; The spaceship continues to go up)

Everyone: (Still screaming) D=

(They land on the moon; everyone gets out in spacesuits)

Midnight: Whoa. So _this _is what the moon is like. :D

Airheart: Yeah, it's pretty amazing.

?: Hey, guys! :)

(They all turn to see Pewface in a dog spacesuit)

Bashur: PEWFACE?! O=

Pewface: Yep. :)

Airheart: YOU WERE IN SPACE?! D=

Pewface: Yep. Some UFO beamed me up, flew me up into space, put this dog spacesuit on me, and threw me on moon. ._.

Everyone else: Oh... o=

Airheart: You know, since we just got here, we should just chat for a moment.

(Everyone else agrees; a few minutes later, they all go back into the spaceship, including Pewface)

Pewface: I can't wait to go back to earth! =)

Bashur: Neither can I. =)

Airheart: LET'S GO! =D

(The spaceship flies away; back on earth)

Airheart: Best trip ever! :D

Pewface: Nice camp. :)

Bashur: I know, right? The creators of this place should really be credited.

(Pewface notices a with four obsidian pillars with an ender crystal on top and quicksand like stuff in the middle)

Pewface: What's that? (Walks over to it)

Bashur: PEWFACE NO! D=

(Pewface walks in the quicksand and starts sinking)

Pewface: Help me! D:

All: NO! D:

(Everyone else runs in and starts sinking with Pewface)

Everyone: (Scream) D=

(They completely sink in and fall into a mysterious underground pool; on the stone brick deck, there are two girls; the first has blonde hair, brown eyes, iron armor, and a diamond sword; the second girl has the same blonde hair, except instead of iron armor, she's wearing a hot magenta headband, a mint green T-shirt, lime green shorts, and white sneakers; she's also holding a Samurai sword that says "Black Widow", she also has green eyes)

Airheart: (Getting out of pool) Who..are you? o=

Girl 1: I'm Annabeth Birch. :)

Girl 2: I'm Emma Summers. :)

Airheart: I'm Airheart. :)

Bashur: The name's Bashurverse, or Bashur. :)

Midnight: My name's Midnight. :)

Angel: Angel999FTW, or Angel. :)

Dante: I'm Dante, Angel's sister. :)

Airheart: ...Hate to break the silence, but have you seen a guy with yellow hair with red tips and red eyes wearing an orange jacket, blue jeans and gray shoes anywhere? ._.

Emma: Is his name Solar? ._.

Airheart: (Nods) He's also my brother. :)

Annabeth: Oh...Well, you see... ._.

Emma: He was captured by the Prince, a skeleton with a crown and purple cape. :(

Everyone else: WHAT?! D=

(Back at the studio)

Seto and Deadlox: To be continued! :D

**A/N: It's finished at last!**

**Solar: Also, we plan on making a Season 2 after this one, which will include a little romance...you have been warned.**

**Aqua: Anyway, please no flaming in the reviews! If you do, you'll get sucked into a pit...just kidding!**

**Well, see ya next time on...**

**All: The Team Crafted Show!**


	8. Episode 8- A Crazy Dream

Episode 8- A Crazy Dream

**A/N: Welcome back!**

**Aqua: Today we're taking a break from the drama, and going back to humor!**

**Solar: Basically, Airheart faints at the news of Solar being captured and dreams about raining tacos.**

**Summer: Wow, it was almost like you were referring to yourself, Dad...**

**Solar: I'm blaming this on Crystal.**

**(Facepalm) We literally have no time to reply to reviews right now...it's kept us from making this because...there have been lots of reviews...**

**Winter: We **_**promise **_**we'll do it next episode.**

**Without further ado...**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

(It opens as everyone is standing there with shocked faces)

Airheart: Solar's WHAT?! D=

Annabeth: (Gulp) C-captured. :(

Airheart: W-What...he...couldn't... (Begins swaying) D:

Dillnex: Oh Notch, SOMEBODY CATCH HER, SHE'S GONNA— D=

(Airheart faints)

Dillnex: ...Faint. :|

(_Into Airheart's Dream_)

(Airheart wakes up in a street)

Airheart: Say what...? *Rubs head* ._.

(A taco falls in front of her and breaks)

Airheart: What the—?! Okay, first of all, a fresh taco, WASTED, and second of all— D:

(It starts raining tacos with Raining Tacos playing in the background; People are catching tacos with plates and their mouths)

Airheart: ...Did I go to Crazy Town?! :|

(It continues to rain tacos; Airheart sighs)

Airheart: Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em...I guess. _-_

(She starts running around with the people)

Airheart: WOOO RAINING TACOS! =D

Random Guy: GUESS WHO LIKES TACOS?! X3

Airheart: Everyone here, but I'm assuming you're talking about a specific person, so who? ._.

(The guy leans in closer)

Random Guy: ... x3

Airheart: Uh, are you— o-o

Random Guy: JOHN CENA! XD **(A/N: Forgive me, internet!)**

Airheart: Oh you little *Beep*! :(

Random Guy: HA HA! *Runs away* XD

(Airheart starts ranting about the John Cena joke until everyone goes silent)

Airheart: What...? :|

Person: *Points to sky* GIANT TACO! D=

Airheart: Huh? *Looks up* o_o

(A giant taco is falling down from the sky...right above Airheart)

Airheart: AAAAAAHHHHHH— D=

(The taco then falls on her and a part of the city which apparently exists in Dreamland)

(_Out of Airheart's dream)_

Midnight: *Shaking Airheart* Sis, come on!

(Airheart wakes up)

Airheart: *Swiftly sits up* TACOZILLA! D=

Everyone else: WHAT?! :/

Airheart: What the-?! *Looks around*

Annabeth: You okay? :|

Airheart: Y-Yeah, I just...I dreamed about raining tacos...and one guy made a John Cena joke...And...Then a giant taco fell on me... 0_0

Dante: A John Cena joke? -_-

Airheart: Yeah... ._.

Dante: (Sigh) -_-

Emma: So wait...a giant taco fell on you? :s

Airheart: Yeah... ._.'

Emma: Wow. o-o

Midnight: We'll talk about this later! Right now, we need to save Solar! :(

Airheart: *Stands up* Right! :)

(The two open a gate...only to find zombies, skeletons, and every other monster in the book standing there)

Airheart: ...*Beep*. 0_0

(At the studio)

Deadlox: *Running around in circles flailing arms* THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE SO DEAD! D=

Seto: *Facepalm* To be continued. -_-

**A/N: And that's it for today's episode! Next time on the Team Crafted Show:**

_**Airheart: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! D=**_

**What will happen? Find out next time!**

**Aqua: Please review!**

**Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* Oh, *beep* this...**

**All: See ya! :D**


End file.
